Mass Effect: inFamous Second Coming
by Follower38
Summary: With one single act, Cole MacGrath ended the lives of thousands, but saved the lives of millions. Yet, fate will not let him rest. Now he awakens in a new age on a new world. Yet, now, after so much, he begins to lose faith in 'the common good'. And his past is not yet finished, old flames return with a different soul, and a new one rises from old friends. Full summary within.


Mass Effect: inFamous MK II

Alert: Spoilers for inFamous I and II.

Synopsis: Cole MacGrath, the man they unjustly called "The Demon of Empire City" and later "The Patron Saint of New Marais". The most powerful Conduit and the first to ever exist chose the path of Sacrifice. Knowing full well the repercussions of what his actions would have. With one single act, he ended the lives of thousands, but saved the lives of millions. Yet, fate will not let him rest. Now he awakens in a new age on a new world. Yet, now, after so much, he begins to lose faith in 'the common good'. And his past is not yet finished, old flames return with a different soul, and a new one rises from old friends. And even after a hundred and fifty years Bertrand's ambitions have survived.

Yet there is hope. Cole is not as alone as he thinks. The Legacy he left behind lives on. Kessler's Legacy lives on. And he is not the only MacGrath to have survived.

Author's note at the bottom please read.

Prologue: A Hero's Return

Location: Earth

Moment: Battle for New Empire City

A Sovereign-Class Capital Reaper marched across the ruined city, stomping out the last of the resistance pockets firing upon it. Letting a groaning roar, it fired its main cannons, cutting a bloody swath of fire and destruction across half the city. Across the three islands, in the Neon, Historical and the Warren, its siblings did the same, six other smaller destroyer-class Reapers marched across the city, along with one other Sovereign-Class Reaper. In the center of the Historical district, guarded by one of the two Sovereign-Class Reapers stood a spire of Reaper design; it, along with two others were connected to the Citadel in orbit by mass effect bridges. At its base were piled mountains of corpses, ranging from the newly dead, to corpses a century old.

Husks of varying designs carried the bodies and dumped them into the bridge, sending them at phenomenal speeds to the Citadel. Desolation, the name of the Reaper guarding the spire watched his fellow Reapers prepare the organics for the Great Harvest. The race it had been from, its name long since lost to the ravages of time millennia ago, would have balked at the level of death and destruction their undesired legacy was helping create. The only thing going through the mind of Desolation was why these particular ones, those who had long since died and been buried, was desired for the Great Harvest. Never before did they do this since its first awakening. It had no intention of going against what it had been commanded.

Meanwhile, an ocean away, in the ruins of London, the battle of the ages would soon be underway. All of those who had been fighting on Earth since the first invasion of the Reapers months ago, and the new arrivals who had blasted their way through fire death and metal to reach the planet. Turians, Quarians, Krogan and Salarians, Asari and Batarians, Elcor, and Volus all joined together. The most numerous, and those who longed for battle more than any other, stood Humanity. Thousands upon thousands prepared for what could very well be the last battle of this war. Every single sentient being that would partake in the battle began final preparations. Some readied the last of their gear, repeating monotonous actions of sharpening their blades or loading their weapons, either to take their minds of what was to come, or in their eagerness. Other made a last few hope filled prayers to their deities, for victory and survival. A few lucky others found solace in the arms of another, some with total strangers, old flames and new loves. And those who already lost everything simply took solace and comfort in the last few mementos they possessed of those now long gone.

All of them were waiting for the signal. The signal that would show the Reapers that this would be the day their cycle would be broken. They had already proven they would not surrender without a fight. Now it was time to prove that they would overcome. Suddenly, night turned to day. The Battle for London soon began.

Back in New Empire City, inhuman screeches suddenly filled the air as half of the Neon district was suddenly flash-frozen. Desolation felt the Husks in the area die as the sub-zero temperatures shut their systems down or were completely shattered to pieces. In the Warren, massive beasts of ice and man began to appear across the district, reaching incredible heights but still begin dwarfed by any of the Reapers, soon tearing into the ranks of Husks across the island. But Desolation did not notice anything beyond the initial freeze. The skies above, which had before been a clear sky, marred only by the light from the mass effect bridge, had grown dark. Blotting out the sky and the only light coming from the spire.

Desolation steered its bulk towards where it had detected a massive energy surge. Focusing its lenses at the source, it was shocked, a Reaper, by what it saw.

A single man, with lightning arcing across his body, his arms crossed above his head. Focusing on the man's face, it heard one word, "Die." And then Desolation burned, and so did the other Reapers across New Empire City. Eight Massive Pillars of energy and death slammed down into the Reapers, burning a hole clean through their bodies, the pure energy bypassing their barriers with ease. Thousands of other small towers of energy struck across the city, striking one Husk and then arcing towards another.

As the Pillars faded and the clouds dispersed, all that remained of the Reapers on island were shattered and burnt out husks.

At the London Spire, Harbinger soon took off. The attackers routed, its job done.

At the New Empire City Spire, Cole MacGrath, leapt forward, and entered the Spire.

A/N: Well, you people voted, least 16 of you did. This is the revamp of my first story and THE first of its kind. This is not the greatest intro I've ever done. Sorry about that. This, when I post it, is hopefully over a thousand words at least. If you have any suggestions to improve the intro or for the story, message me or tell it to me in a review. Also, please tell me what you think of it, and of any issues that were present in the first version that you would like me to avoid or I should know about. Until then, this is the first chapter of my third rewrite.

A/N: End: Yeah, sorry for the poor quality guys. This will probably be edited at some point down the line. Bear with me my readers, if you read the first version you realize that the beginning is always is poor quality but as the story progresses the quality jumps up considerably from the first chapter.


End file.
